


The Crow Parasite

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone else in karasuno is implied to be there, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Supernatural(?), kissing but i dont think its sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Close bonds form specific parasites.Parasites that strengthens bonds and breaks people from human nature.Today, it's Hinata's turn to be 'mind'.-im not accurately using the word parasite!!
Relationships: But actually everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 21





	The Crow Parasite

_Parasites can come in really useful when it comes to teamwork. Parasites strengthen communication. To enter the communication network, just let the parasite enter your body once. And to make sure the bond is always at its best or strongest, the parasite will be passed around each member's body by day._

_What does it do?_

_Parasites improve communication by connecting the thoughts of the network, so that each member can clearly hear each other's thoughts. Aside from that, the person playing 'Mind' heavily influences the network's behaviourisms and actions. If Mind is nervous, so will the other members of the network. If Mind wants to spike, the other members will get the same urge._

_So it isn't all that dangerous, isn't it?_

_Well, the parasite brings the worst out of Mind, and can cause very heartless behaviour in people. The parasite induces all sorts of odd behaviours, regardless of its type._

_Each parasite type has its own set of quirks, and the crow parasite? Well, it definitely has something very unique about it._

_So how is Mind chosen?_

_By the main parasite entering a body. It is easy to identify Mind through their pitch black lifeless eyes._

"Shoyo, it's your turn today," Nishinoya voiced.

"E-e-eh?! Noya-san, it's really creepy when it enters m-me.."

"Shoyo," Noya's black eyes look down on Hinata, who's on the floor.

"The parasite is impatient already." Noya, influenced by the parasite, and is also currently Mind, is growing impatient, making everyone in turn also impatient, Hinata included.

And soon, the parasite does its magic.

"Noya-san.. please give it to me now," there's some drool threatening to leave Hinata's mouth, a complete 180° change in emotions.

Noya drops to the floor to cup Hinata's face (for stability, amongst all other reason) and hurriedly connects their lips, and an open mouth kiss begins.

The (long) parasite goes up Noya's throat, and begins to slide into Hinata's mouth, ever so slowly moving down his throat, Hinata's eyes slightly roll back. Hinata shifts around, the sensation of it sliding deeper into him and is yet still not completely out of Nishinoya turns him on a little.

Noya and Hinata's lips seperate a little, as the parasite slowly takes over Hinata, and the parasite can be peeked between their lips sliding deeper and deeper into Hinata, connecting the two with its body.

Noya goes limp after a while and Hinata's eyes turn pitch black. His mind has been taken over. He pushes Noya down to the floor and aggressively kisses him and let any leftover part of the parasite's body into him.

He releases Noya, and the parasite has completed transferring hosts.

Hinata hangs his head low.

He chuckles a little.

The chuckling turns into laughing, and his laughing gets louder by the second.

He licks his lips, and follows it up with a smug grin.

"We've been grasping at straws for a while now, haven't we?" He unnervingly tilts his head.

Ah, he's referring to the past 3 matches we lost.

He hums.

"So.." He gets up, and so do the rest of the team.

" _Let's have ourselves a meal, and cut their numbers in half_!" He said in the most innocent and happy voice possible, though his eyes say otherwise.

_Quirks of the crow parasite? Notedly cannibalism, amongst other odd behaviours._


End file.
